Singing a Song
by aznyoshidragongrl3
Summary: [Oneshot]Kagome cannot sleep at night so she listens to a song and sings along. But someone is awake and listening to her sing. What do two other people see in the morning?


azn: Random fic that i wanted 2 do

azn: Flames welcome and so r reviews.

* * *

Disclaimer: In short I don't own any of this.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_actions_

_centered-music/singing_

* * *

It was night in and Kagome couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but just couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Inuyasha soon swept over Kagome since she couldn't fall asleep.Remembering that she brought her CD player, she searched through her seemingly bottomless backpack as quite as she could trying not to wake anyone up. 

'Ah here it is! Maybe this will help me get my mind off things.' Kagome turned it on to a random song.

----

_I hope that you've been thinking about me _

----

Kagome liked this song so she began to sing along forgetting that everyone else was sleeping.

----

_I hope that you have been thinking of me _

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_Pick up the phone to call you _

_But I hung up cause I'm so afraid _

_Afraid of rejection _

_Or another woman in your face _

_Hopin' all day that you would call me _

_And that you're thinkin' of me too _

_Well in my case with the game of love _

_If I played I would probably lose _

----

Kagome was in her own little world. She didn't even notice Inuyasha staring at her.

'Hmm? What is she talking about'

----

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_I hope that you're thinkin' of me _

_And I pray every night you love me_

----

Inuyasha listened carefully to what Kagome sang.

----

_I don't ever want what we have to end _

_And I'll always be your friend _

_Don't you feel me calling from afar _

_If you don't know I've been there from the start_

_As sure as my name is what it is_

_You'll always have a place in my heart _

_----_

'Who will have a place in your heart? That Hobo guy? Koga? Me? Wait what am I thinking!'

_----_

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh... _

_I hope that you have been thinking of me _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_When I pray every night _

_That it's me in your dreams when your sleepin' _

_I really hope that I'm the that you're thinking about _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

----

'Kagome why are you singing this? Why do I feel so funny?'

----

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too (I hope that, I hope that you've _

_Been thinkin') _

_The way that I have been thinking of you (all the time, can't get you off my _

_Mind baby) _

_I hope that you have been thinking of me too _

_The way that I have been thinking of you _

_See I hope that it's you _

_And I hope that you are baby _

_Thinking of me too _

_Ooh, yeah, yeah... _

_See I hope that you are _

_Ooh, you're thinking of me _

_I need for you to think about me _

_Like I think about you baby _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

_I hope that it's you _

_And I hope that you're thinking of, thinking of, thinking of me too_

----

'So much for getting my mind off Inuyasha.' Kagome tossed and turned more and soon saw the gaze of a certain hanyou.

'Uh oh did she catch me?'

'Uh... did Inuyasha hear me?' They both blushed.

"Did I wake you up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"No..." (A/N: liar!) "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep why else do you think I was singing!"

"How am I supposed to know!"

Silence... awkward silence...

"Why were you singing?"

"I can usually fall asleep whenever I hear someone sing at night..." 'Not. Thoughts of you kept intruding.'

"You're lying I can see it in your face."

" I - _Achoo_!"

Inuyasha got up and walked towards Kagome. He sat next to Kagome taking off his haori and put it over Kagome's shoulders. "Here."

"Thanks." 'I feel sleepy now...' Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder causing him to blush.

"What were you going to say before you sneezed?"

"I sang because thoughts of you kept intruding my mind." Kagome's eyes felt heavy.

"Is that bad?"

"Not anymore..." Kagome closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep just yet. 'I love you that's why I don't care.' Too bad for Kagome she spoke a part of her thought aloud, "I love you." Realizing what she said her eyes flashed open and her head flew up blushing.

Inuyasha who blushed also was shocked and replied without thinking, "I love you too."

"Please don't say that when you still love Kikyo."

"Who said that, I loved her, but I love you. Kikyo isn't the Kikyo I knew 50 years ago, what Urasue brought to life isn't Kikyo. I love you Kagome not Kikyo."

"Thanks." Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms who soon fell asleep too.

A new day arouse with the sun waking everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha. Who by the way had his arms around her waist.

"Sango look at that!" Miroku whispered.

"Wow... what happen last night. I thought Inuyasha was sleeping over there. Lets give them a rude awaking!" Sango grinned mischievously

"Lets."

Shippo stared at what his friends were doing, 'What are Sango and Miroku doing?'

Sango and Miroku crept near them both yelling, "WAKE UP!"

Both eyes shot open to see their 2 friends laughing and running away, "Dammit, Miroku and Sango you better run!" Inuyasha ran after them leaving Kagome trying to figuring out what happen since she woke up half asleep.

Her eyes widen as she figured out what they saw... "SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome began to run after them.

"I'll never get them Kirara." Shippo watched dumb-folded.

"Meow!"

* * *

azn: _stares at group_ 'Sango and Miroku laughing their heads off at what they saw... Inuyasha and Kagome chasing their friends... Shippo and Kirara back at camp waiting for their friends to come back.' 

inu & kag: Get back here!

mir & san: No way!

azn: _typing_ -and the chase continued forever-

inu, kag, mir & san: Hey!

azn: See ya! Oh and review plz

_

* * *

_

azn: My older sis lacks common sense... lol. She was practicing volleyball in the backyard. Hitting the ball against the wall which was close to the window. Can you guess what happen next? She missed and broke a spot in the window shattering the glass which some of it fell on me since the comp is next to the window. Soooo stupid I even warned her and she still didn't stop... stupid straight A student... and yes I hate her!

_

* * *

_

Click that buttonto win 1 million dollars!

..._cricket noise..._

..._cricket noise..._

..._cricket noise..._

okay... fine you won't win a million... you caught me... in exchange you can click that _wonderful_ button andwrite whatever comments you have (bad or good)!


End file.
